Segredos são apenas verdades a serem reveladas
by Lyncis Blenadel
Summary: Draco se vê no meio de uma profecia e agora precisa achar rapidamente seu ou sua escolhida.Os gêmeos Lyra e Perseu, sempre souberam que estavam no lugar errado, e agora descobriram toda a verdade sobre suas vidas.
1. Caixa que voa

**Disclaimer: Bem pessoal, Harry Potter e Cia não me fatos, personagens, enfim o resto são da minha imaginação meio louca.**

**_Cap.1 – Caixa que voa_**

Eu sempre levei uma vida bem tranquila em Nova York. Tá bom, nem tão traquila assim, afinal eu morava em Nova York.

E eu sou uma bruxa, que tem um irmão gêmeo com o qual eu quase nunca brigo e apesar de todo mundo falar que eu sou louca – afinal, quem em sã consciência, chamaria o professor de história da magia de gostoso na frente da escola inteira? – eu não concordo com isso, porque não sou eu que me faço louca, e sim as coisas que acontecem a minha volta e as pessoas que estão em volta de mim.

Pensando melhor, eu definitivamente não tenho uma vida tranquila e normal como uma bruxa qualquer de 17 anos, bom vamos enumerar os "porques" da minha pessoa aqui não ser uma pessoa normal.

1º Eu sou uma bruxa, isso já diz muita coisa.

2º Eu tenho um irmão gêmeo, vocês sabem quantos por cento da população mundial é constituida por gêmeos?E quantos por cento desses gêmeos são uma menina e um menino?Bom, nem eu sei, mas eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que não são muitos!

3º Eu faço as mesmas coisas que uma menina normal faz, mas as vezes –leia-se muitas vezes – eu prefiro ter amigos garotos e fazer algumas coisas que garotos fazem, nada muito radical é claro!Mas eu tenho amigas garotas também e faço coisas que garotas fazem, como ir as Shopping, ao salão de beleza, enfim eu sou uma menina um pouco diferente.E não, eu nunca namorei um amigo meu, mas isso também não quer dizer que eu nunca tenha ficado com um amigo meu!

4º Eu não sou uma bruxa qualquer, eu tenho certos, ahn, digamos assim, poderes que provavelmente ninguém tem, e ninguém sabe desse fato, ou melhor quase ninguém sabe desse fato, os meus guardiões sabem e as pessoas que "caridosamente" me deram esses poderes, e não, eu não pedi pra ter, esses poderes, se eu pudesse eu desapareceria com eles, porque eles atrapalham em muitas ocasiões.

5º e o mais importantede todos, e fui como posso dizer, não exatamente adotada, eu e meu irmão fomos abandonados na frente da casa dos nossos pais, que na verdade não são nossos pais, e o dia em que eu decobri isso foi definitivamente o dia mais estranho da minha vida, eu ainda me lembro bem de tudo.

_Flashback_

" – _Lyra, Perseu!"_

_Douglas se aproximou dos gêmeos que faziam os deveres na biblioteca._

" – _Oi pai...- Perseu respondeu – a gente tá terminando ."_

" – _Oi pai...- Lyra disse – Algum problema?"_

_O semblante de Douglas estava sério e os gêmeos começaram a ficar assustados, o pai era sempre brincalhão e quando ficava sério era porque algo estava errado._

" – _Bem garotos... – disse Douglas – eu irei direto ao assunto."_

_Os gêmeos se entreolharam e olharam para o pai concordando._

" – _Eu e Christine... – Douglas começou a explicar - ...não somos seus pais biológicos, na verdade, nós encontramos vocês á 17 anos atrás em nossa porta apenas com um bilhete com o nome de vocês, e então nós acolhemos vocês."_

_Os gêmeos olhavam para Douglas como se ele fosse um completo estranho._

"_- Por que...- começou Perseu-... por que você está nos contando isso só agora?"_

_O garoto parecia cada vez mais transtornado e Lyra apenas tentava captar tudo o que acontecia a sua volta._

"_- Porque...- explicou Douglas- os pais biológicos de vocês querem encontrar vocês e explicar toda essa história direito pra vocês."_

_Fim do Flashback_

E bem agora eu e meu irmão estamos aqui dentro desta caixa que voa...

- Ai Perseu, pra que você tá me cutucando?

- Pra você para de fica pensando em idiotice,e também pra você para de ficar pensando na mesma coisa um milhão de vezes!

Lyra bufou, o irmão a conhecia bem demais, Perseu apenas sorriu compreensivo.

- Sabe Lyra – começou o garoto-um avião não é uma caixa que voa.O avião é um dos meios de transporte trouxas mais seguros que existe, e você concordou em vir de avião, você sabe muito bem porque a gente não pode ir através de nenhum trasporte bruxo, você lembra não é?

_Flashback_

"_- Sinto em lhes informar meus caros... – disse o senhor- ...mas vocês terão de ir até Londres de avião."_

_Lyra ficou branca e Perseu imediatamente se colocou ao lado da irmã._

"_- Por que...-indagou Lyra fracamente- ...por que a gente vai ter que ir de avião?"_

"_- Infelizmente meus caros... –explicou o senhor-...os meios de transporte bruxos se acham cada vez mais difíiceis de seremusados na Inglaterra, a guerra cada vez mais nos deixa sem saída, mas me digam há algum tipo de problema para vocês irem de avião?"_

"_- Não senhor...-começou Perseu- ...não há nenhum problema."_

_Lyra acentiu coma cabeça, mas olhava atentamente para o senhor e a cada minuto que passava parecia ficar mais branca."_

_Final do Flashback_

- Você sabe que eu tenho pavor de avião Perseu.

- Eu sei... – disse o garoto-...mas não o você pode amar quadribol e odiar andar de avião?

- Perseu...- a garota explicou – no quadribol eu controlo a vassoura!No avião eu não sei se o piloto tá com sono, tá bebado, tá com fome, tá drogado,enfim eu não sei o estado da pessoa que pode acabar com a minha vida a qualquer segundo!

Perseu apenas ajeitou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos enquanto Lyra o olhava com os olhos cerrados.

-Fica tranquila Ly...- disse Perseu -...daqui a pouco a gente che...

"**Senhores passageiros, estaremos pousando em poucos minutos, esperamos que tenham tido um ótimo vôo e que tenham uma boa estádia em e Boa Noite."**

Perseu imediatamente sentou-se reto em sua poltrona e os gêmeos se entreolharam apreensivos, agora era a hora de descobrir a verdade, e saber como seria tudo dali em diante.

_**N/A : Depois de anos sumida e com esta fic parada em outro profile - que eu perdi a senha - eu decidi que ela poderia vir a ser alguma coisa e vou continuar ela por aqui.**_

_**Beijos**_


	2. Chegada Estranha

**Disclaimer: Bem pessoal Harry Potter e Cia não me e alguns personagens são da minha imaginação meio louca.**

**_Capítulo 2 – Chegada Estranha_**

Quando desceu do avião Lyra deu graças a Merlin por finalmente ter chegado, aquele avião estava fazendo com que ficasse louca. Não aguentava mais aquela clausura, parecia que tinha claustrofobia, mas a verdade era que tinha pânico de avião, sempre ficava pensando nas catástrofes que podiam acontecer.

- Finalmente terra firme!

- Eu ainda vou entender esse seu pânico de avião, deve ser algum trauma de infância.

Lyra lançou um olhar mortífero para o irmão e saiu andando em direção a esteira para pegar sua mala, o irmão a seguia olhando atentamente tudo a sua volta, sempre fora assim, mesmo que inconscientemente, ele estava sempre olhando as pessoas a sua volta, protegendo a irmã enquanto ela mesma nem ligava pra nada.

Perseu pegou a sua mala e logo avistou as da irmã, pensando seriamente que Lyra precisava ser menos exagerada com tudo a sua volta. Ajudou a irmã com as malas dela e seguiu em direção ao saguão.

A menina, distraída, não se deu conta quando trombou nas costas do irmão que havia parado olhando para um ponto a sua esquerda com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Ai Perseu, pô! Avisa quando for fazer uma coisa dessas.

O garoto não deu atenção às palavras da menina e passou a andar em direção a um grupo de pessoas que se destacava facilmente das outras no aeroporto apesar de passarem totalmente despercebidas pelos passantes apressados.

O grupo estranho era constituído por uma mulher de cabelos rosa chiclete, um homem ruivo de cabelo longo e outro de cabelos desgrenhados e grisalhos que tinha um tapa olhos.

- Com licença – disse Perseu – vocês estão esperando alguém?

O pequeno grupo olhou rapidamente para o garoto e então ficou chocado.

- Por Merlin – disse atônita a mulher.

- Iguais... – o ruivo abobalhado disse.

O único que não demonstrou qualquer reação foi o homem do tapa olhos, este olhava fixamente o garoto como que tentando ler a sua mente, o que na verdade ele tentava fazer sem sucesso, acabando por desistir com uma expressão frustrada no rosto.

Perseu deu um sorriso sacana para o homem, enquanto os outros integrantes do trio se recompunham.

-Meu nome é Perseu e vocês seriam...

- Idiota você esqueceu que é meu guardião? Você tem que me proteger...

A menina parou imediatamente de falar quando viu as pessoas com quem o irmão estava, o gêmeo balançou a cabeça com seu típico sorriso divertido e continuo sua fala.

- ... quem?

-Quem o que?

- Quem eles são Lyra, eu estava perguntando quem eles são antes de você chegar.

- Ah ta! E aí quem são vocês? A propósito adorei o seu cabelo rosa!

O homem estranho parecia com raiva, a mulher olhava os gêmeos como se fossem as pessoas mais interessantes do mundo e quem respondeu foi o ruivo que olhava para os dois irmãos divertido.

- Bem, eu sou Bill Weasley, este é o Sr. Alastor Moody e esta é Nym...

- Tonks! Só Tonks – disse a moça sorrindo.

-... minha namorada – Continuou o rapaz.

-Eu sou Lyra, esse é meu irmão Perseu...

- Eu já tinha me apresentado.

-...será que a gente podia sair daqui? Não gosto muito de nada que me lembre avião.

- Ah, mas é claro, me sigam – disse Bill.

O grupo passou a andar atrás de Bill, indo em direção a saída do aeroporto. O ruivo passou a puxar assunto com os gêmeos.

- Então..você tem medo de altura?

Perseu olhou para a irmã e começou a dar risada enquanto esta bufava indignada.

- É claro que não!Eu tenho medo DE AVIÃO e DA PESSOA que o pilota, não de altura.

- Ah entendo. E então, como vocês estão em relação ao que ...

-Olha, nós ainda não temos certeza sobre nada disso ok? Estamos tentando não pensar muito em tudo até a hora certa.

Lyra olhou o irmão atentamente, ele nunca demonstrava facilmente o que estava sentindo, preferindo diversas vezes sofrer sozinho. A irmã era uma das poucas pessoas que o conhecia e sabia o que ele sentia, os olhos azuis de Perseu diziam tudo sobre ele era só prestar atenção neles que as pessoas saberiam o que ele estava sentindo. Aquele comentário, entretanto havia desmentido toda a expressão calma do irmão o que era surpreendente vindo dele e que mostrar toda a sua tensão naquele momento.

-Hum...me desculpem eu realmente não queria...

- Tudo bem Bill, as pessoas tendem a ficar curiosas quando estas coisas acontecem. – aproximou-se então do irmão passando um braço por sua cintura enquanto ele passava um por seus ombros.

Continuaram andando silenciosamente até entrarem em um beco sem saída, Perseu pegou suas malas e as da irmã e encolheu elas prevendo o que viria pela então para todos e parou em especial em Moody que olhava para ele e a irmã com disfarçada curiosidade.

- Sim Moody, eu e minha irmã sabemos Oclumência e Legilimência.

Lyra olhou sapecamente para Moody e sorriu matreira para ele enquanto Bill tantava achar algo em seus bolsos e Tonks ficava atenta a saída do beco.

- Então era você que 'tava tentando invadir a minha mente, será que você poderia parar agora? 'Tá me dando dor de cabeça!

- Ah achei! Aqui está, leiam isso aqui, por favor.

Lyra e Perseu pegaram o papel e o leram atentamente, nele continham as seguintes palavras:

"A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se na Mansão dos Black, em Winchester, Hampshire, Inglaterra."

- O que é isso?

Os irmãos pareciam surpresos com aquele pequeno pedaço de papel, era óbvio que os dois sabiam o que era a Ordem da Fênix, tinham amigos na Inglaterra, eram pouquíssimos, mas tinham. Na verdade ambos eram guardiões de Lyra e nesta hora já deveriam saber que eles estavam ali.

– Vocês vão entender melhor quando chegarmos lá.Vamos, venham, segurem isto.

Bill segurava uma tampa de caneta, os gêmeos se aproximaram e seguraram a tampinha e Bill começou a contar.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Todos sentirão um puxão no umbigo e logo o beco se encontrava vazio.

**N/A : Espero que alguém leia. ;D**


	3. Sem cabeça para reuniões

Disclaimer: Bem pessoal Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem. Fatos, personagens, enfim o resto são da minha imaginação meio louca.

Capítulo 3 – Sem cabeça para reuniões

- Chegou outra daquelas cartas misteriosas dizendo datas e dados importantes sobre novos ataques. Desta vez eles ocorrerão em Hogsmeade e no centro da Londres trouxa, aparentemente ao mesmo tempo para que os aurores fiquem sem saber o que fazer...

Snape dizia aquilo como se estivesse dando aula à uma sala de alunos, o que irritava era mais uma das reuniões da Ordem, que a cada dia tinha mais muitos estar ali significava ter achado um lugar em meio a guerra e para outros também significa a vida, mas o que todos os membros tinham em comum era o fato de lutarem por algo que acreditavam.

- Sirius, conseguiu rastrear a magia que cerca o medalhão que seu irmão tinha no quarto dele? – Dumbledore perguntava ao homem de cabelos negros – Sirius? Você está me ouvindo?

Sirius era um homem alto, de cabelos negros lisos cortados acima do ombro e olhos azuis safira, tinha uma beleza que era vista onde quer que fosse fazendo muitas mulheres – e homens – olhá-lo com olhos cobiçosos o que fazia sua mulher ficar furiosa. Naquele momento Sirius estava em outro mundo e não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar para a Terra. Não demonstrava exteriormente, mas sentia-se um turbilhão por dentro, na verdade ele nem sabia o que sentia mais.

Estava assim desde que descobrira que os filhos estavam vivos e toda a história por trás do desaparecimento deles. Ficava feliz por saber que finalmente teria os filhos perto de si, mas não conseguia não pensar em tudo que havia perdido da vida deles e sentia-se frustrado por isto. Pensando nisto não conseguia concentrar-se na reunião que ocorria a sua volta, a única coisa que realmente o lembrava que ainda estava ali era a mão da esposa junto a sua.

- Sirius, ACORDA! – Berrou James Potter a poucos centímetros da face do amigo.

James era alto, moreno com belos olhos avelã, cabelos negros arrepiados que lhe davam um ar de rebelde – o que, na verdade, ele era – e juntamente com Remus Lupin, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos escuros e o mais "certinho" do grupo, eram os melhores amigos de Sirius.

Sirius olhou para James com uma cara confusa e depois olhou a sua volta, as pessoas olhavam para ele estranhamente, pousou os olhos então na pessoa sentada à sua esposa, Marlene, ela sorria docemente para ele e o olhava com seus belos olhos azuis entendendo o seu desapego a tudo a sua volta.

Olhou então para Dumbledore e viu que este o olhava por cima de seus óculos de meia lua compreensivo.

- Peço desculpas professor, você poderia por favor, repetir a pergunta?

O senhor de barba branca ainda olhou atentamente Sirius durante alguns segundos e lhe deu um sorriso compreensivo.

- É claro Sirius. Eu gostaria de saber se você descobriu algo sobre o medalhão.

O homem mais novo se lembrou então do medalhão e se aborreceu, relembrando das horas perdidas com aquela "coisa". Nada adiantava contra aquilo, já havia tentado de tudo.

- Infelizmente não – pausou bufando – todos os feitiços que joguei não fizeram um arranhão se quer no medalhão.

- Hum...parece que estamos na mesma então.

Sirius apenas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e virou para Marlene que agora se mexia na cadeira para dizer algo.

- Bem professor...eu descobri algo – disse a mulher atentamente – quando Sirius colocava o medalhão durante nos dias em que o medalhão ficou com ele, bem...Sirius ficou meio, como posso dizer, acho que instável seria uma boa palavra, era como se algo o estivesse irritando ao extremo, como se algo controlasse seus sentimentos.

Sirius continuou olhando para a mulher e lhe deu um sorriso cansado, ela somente segurou sua mão mais forte e então os dois se voltaram para o professor Dumbledore que os olhava atentamente.

- Interessante minha cara, - fitou o casal pensativo – bem acho que por hoje acabamos. Severus continue espionando os comensais. Sirius pesquise mais sobre o medalhão, mas não o coloque novamente. James junte a Ordem e faça uma estratégia em conjunto com os aurores para defender os locais que serão atacados e Remus eu lhe passo a tarefa de pesquisar de onde vêm estas cartas. E a todos os outros tomem cuidado, hoje não podemos mais nos descuidar.

Todos assentiram e começaram a se levantar juntando suas coisas para ir embora.

Marlene deu um beijo no rosto do marido e se levantou para se despedir de todos. Sirius levantou e foi até a janela da sala onde estavam. Ficava imaginando o que os pais diriam se soubessem que fazia aquelas reuniões em sua casa, bem...nem tão só dele agora.A mansão que comprara com a venda do largo Grimmauld após a morte dos pais e deles, incrivelmente, terem deixado toda a fortuna dos Black para ele o ajudara a comprar o lugar que agora chamava de "lar", que agora era o lar de muitos outros também.

Suspirou e voltou os pensamentos para os filhos novamente, não conseguia parar de pensar em como eles seriam, quais seriam seus gostos e tudo mais que um pai deveria saber sobre seus filhos.

- Sabe, se a Marlene ouvir você suspirando desse jeito é capaz dela estranhar.

Sirius sorriu se divertindo, era incrível como ele nunca conseguia ficar sozinho.

- A única pessoa que deve estranhar alguma coisa aqui é a Lily, coitada, casada com um Veado.

- É vezes eu vou ter que falar? C-E-R-V-O!

- Mas vocês estão discutindo isso de novo?

A pergunta viera de Remus que acabara de entrar na sala e estava olhando os dois com uma cara sarcástica.

- Aluado foi ele quem começou! – disseram James e Sirius apontando um para o outro.

- Hum... que seja, eu vou tomar alguma coisa na biblioteca. Acompanham-me?

-Depois dessa reunião eu aceito tomar até água da chuva.

- Viu Aluado, eu digo que ele é um Veado, aceita tomar TUDO!

Remus balançou a cabeça se conformando que aqueles dois nunca mudariam, seguiu então pelo corredor enquanto os outros dois iam atrás de discutindo. Encontrou as mulheres e Frank, conversando e fez a mesma proposta para eles e todos seguiram para o outro lado da mansão. Lily e Marlene riam dos maridos olhando os dois discutindo, Alice e Frank conversavam sobre algum tipo de erva, Molly ia na frente buscar Arthur que estava na cozinha, e ele somente segurava a mão de sua esposa ,Anelle, uma linda mulher com cabelos Loiros e olhos castanhos escuros, que lhe sorria tranquilamente.

Ele apreciava aqueles momentos por serem raros, era quando podiam esquecer todo o caos lá fora e se dedicarem a si mesmos.

- Onde estão os meninos? – quebrou perguntou, quebrando o silencio entre ele e a esposa.

- Não sei, mas coisa boa eles não devem estar fazendo.

- Desculpe querida, não entendi o porquê de tanta desconfiança.

- Você não acha que eles estão quietos demais?

Remus respirou fundo concordando com a esposa. Seus filhos e os de James nunca faziam coisas "boas" e quando estavam juntos com os Longbotton e ainda mais com os Weasley a bagunça era certa. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e pensou que coisa boa não vinha por ai.


	4. Dúvidas e Incertezas

Disclaimer: Bem pessoal Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem. Fatos, personagens, enfim o resto é da minha imaginação meio louca.

Capítulo 4 – Dúvidas e incertezas

A balbúrdia no quarto era uma loucura. Os jovens ali presentes falavam todos ao mesmo tempo e somente uma olhava aquilo com uma cara de quem iria ter seus tímpanos extintos a qualquer segundo.

Louise Lupin era a mais calma de todos do grupo, seus longos cabelos loiros e seus olhos cor de mel a faziam a perfeita mistura de seus pais. Desde que nascera a 17 anos atrás convivia com aquelas pessoas que agora faziam sua cabeça quase explodir com o barulho, mas ela sabia exatamente como fazer com que eles parassem.

- TIA LILY ESTÁ VINDO!

Imediatamente Louise viu uma mudança enorme ocorrer diante de seus olhos em poucos segundos. Hermione, uma amiga nascida trouxa que conheceu em seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, se sentou deixando de apontar o dedo na cara de Rony enquanto discutia com o mesmo, este por sua vez parou de gritar com a amiga e se sentou na poltrona como se nunca tivesse feito uma traquinagem na vida. Harry, Ted e Gina se sentaram na cama jogando as folhas sobre as quais discutiam embaixo da cama. Neville e Hillary pegaram o primeiro livro que acharam na frente e começaram a fingir discutir sobre ele. A loira sorriu para si mesma pensando em quão bem ela conhecia seus amigos.

- Vocês realmente se borram de medo da tia Lily não?

A loira sorriu debochada para todos e no mesmo momento perceberam o que ela tinha feito. Na bem da verdade tia Lily era Lilian Potter, mãe de Harry e Hillary e era a única que conseguia "botar ordem na casa" com seus berros e "castigos" que nas palavras de Harry eram "contra os direitos humanos, pois eram ela fazia eles de escravos". Os castigos não passavam de arrumar cômodos pouco habitados, ou talvez o porão dependendo do que tivessem feito, podia ser na casa da família Potter, Black, Weasley, Longbotton, dependia de onde a traquinagem tivesse ocorrido, e é claro tudo sem magia e com direito a diversas chantagens por parte de Lily. Tudo isso fazia com que os jovens se comportassem como "anjos" na frente da ruiva.

- Não acredito que a gente caiu nessa.

- Esqueceu-se de dizer "de novo" Ted.

Louise sorriu para o irmão mais velho que mudava naquele momento o cabelo para a cor azul turquesa, a preferida da irmã. Ninguém nunca havia descoberto a verdadeira aparência do filho mais velho de Remus e Anelle, desde que havia nascido ele tinha manifestado sua metamorfomagia e vivia mudando sua aparência.

Todos voltaram a relaxar e ficaram olhando para a amiga esperando o que ela tinha a dizer. A loira olhou para cada um de seus amigos por vez e por fim respirando fundo se sentando na cama ao lado do irmão.

- Sabe, eu andei pensando sobre essas cartas que e Ordem anda recebendo e cheguei a conclusão de que se ninguém descobriu até agora e Voldemort também não, então provavelmente a pessoa que anda mandando estas cartas não deve ser um comensal.

- Mas Loui, como a pessoa iria saber destes ataques e seus lugares, horários exatos e tudo mais se não fosse um comensal?

Harry olhava para a amiga com seus olhos extremamente verdes indagadoramente e até um pouco incrédulo. O moreno sabia que no fundo a amiga poderia vir a ter alguma razão, ela era inteligente demais para não ter, mas olhando superficialmente sua conclusão era surreal demais.

- Bom – começou Hermione – faz algum sentido.

- Faz? – Todos perguntaram sem acreditar, até mesmo Louise que achava sua teoria meio "furada".

- Pensem comigo, se fosse um comensal o Professor Snape provavelmente já teria descoberto e caso ele não o fizesse Voldemort já teria feito em seus longos interrogatórios que na verdade nada mais são do que torturas com a Cruciatus. Todos nós sabemos que Snape só consegue manter seu disfarce por causa do enlace élfico que ele tem com alguém que só Merlin sabe quem é e mantém as mente fechada por magia antiga de qualquer um que ele não queira que entre nela a não ser seu parceiro, fora que ele é um excelente Oclumente. Enfim, a não ser que seja alguém enlaçado com um elfo, o que eu acredito ser quase impossível, pois não sabemos de mais ninguém que tenha essa "raridade" entre os Comensais da Morte então acho que não deve ser um dos servos do Lorde das Trevas que manda essas informações. É claro que ele deve ser de algum modo próximo dos comensais de elite, caso contrario não saberia de tanta coisa para repassar para a Ordem.

Hermione terminou de falar respirando fundo e olhou para os amigos que a olhavam como se ela fosse um ET.

- O que?

Rony balançou a cabeça acordando de seu devaneio respondeu a amiga.

- Eu tenho medo de você.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas Gina prevendo que mais uma briga iria se iniciar se a amiga respondesse o irmão resolveu intervir.

- Ele só quis dizer que você tem um raciocínio muito rápido Mione.

A castanha decidiu ficar quieta e por um momento todos permaneceram calados e pensativos. Estavam a dias tentando descobrir algo sobre as cartas misteriosas, tinham descoberto sobre elas com a ajuda das orelhas extensíveis que os gêmeos Weasley haviam inventado recentemente. Vinham escutando as reuniões desde o começo das férias quando tinham acabado por ter que se mudar para a Mansão Black, por questões de segurança e porque esta havia se tornado a sede oficial da Ordem da Fênix. Para a infelicidade de todos os amigos, Marlene ou Tia Lene como chamavam a esposa de Sirius e a "Tia mais gente boa de todos os tempos", como os jovens a chamavam quando queriam que ela os encobrisse ou ajudasse em algo, havia pego eles tentando escutar uma das reuniões e tinha confiscado todas as orelhas que tinham há duas semanas atrás e não haviam conseguido mas nenhuma informação com os encontros da Ordem.

Entretanto em um momento de sorte, Harry conseguiu escutar seu pai, James, e seu padrinho, Sirius, em uma conversa que estavam tendo na biblioteca, após descobrir uma passagem secreta que saia do corredor do seu quarto atrás de uma tapeçaria que dava direto na biblioteca, sobre as cartas e eles diziam que ninguém ainda tinha conseguido descobrir quem era o "ajudante" que enviava as informações e desde então eles tentavam descobrir quem era a pessoa tanto para ajudar a Ordem quanto para fazer com que os adultos tivessem um pouco mais de confiança e deixassem que eles entrassem na mesma.

- Olha sinceramente quem quer que seja esta fazendo um bem enorme para a Ordem. Só espero que ele continue do nosso lado, por que se resolver mudar de lado – parou suspirando Harry – estamos ferrados...

- Por que estão ferrados querido?

No mesmo momento todos gelaram e olharam para Lily que estava na porta do quarto olhando para seu filho que havia se levantado enquanto falava. Ninguém havia reparado na súbita chegada da ruiva.

- Então, por que vocês estão ferrados?

- Humm...É que bem mãe você sabe não é?

- Não, não sei.

Lily olhava para todos séria e desconfiada, conhecia eles e sabia identificar que estavam tensos.

Hillary se levantou e foi até a mãe passando o braço sobre os ombros dela e deu um beijo em sua bochecha fazendo Lily revirar os olhos.

- Bem mãe, nós estávamos discutindo sobre os filhos do Almofadinhas, e o Harry aqui disse que se os filhos dele não forem para a Grifinória, bem...estamos ferrados.

Lily olhou bem no fundo dos olhos da filha e então meneou a cabeça sorrindo. Hillary era a cópia feminina de James, só tinha os seus olhos, e o mesmo ocorria com Harry. Ainda não havia conseguido descobrir se eles haviam tido sorte por não terem seus cabelos ruivos ou azar por terem puxado os cabelos rebeldes tão característicos da família Potter.

- Bem, vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso tenho certeza que vocês se darão bem com eles de qualquer maneira. E já que vocês estão conversando sobre isso, eu vim aqui chamá-los para descer. Tonks, Bill e Olho Tonto chegarão com os gêmeos logo, e seria bom que todos estivessem ao lado de Sirius e Marlene nesta hora.

Todos assentiram e foram saindo do quarto, seguindo pelo corredor conversando em grupos, se esquecendo por alguns momentos de suas preocupações anteriores.


	5. Restaurando o amor quebrado e resolvendo

Disclaimer: Bem pessoal Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem. Fatos, personagens, enfim o resto é da minha imaginação meio louca.

Capítulo 5 – Restaurando o amor quebrado e resolvendo problemas do futuro

Lucius sabia que a dor que sentia em seu ser agora iria acabar logo. Tinha se acostumado com a persistente necessidade que havia em seu ser de sentir o calor do corpo de seu consorte, mesmo sabendo que não havia maneira de ficarem juntos enquanto tudo não tomasse seu ruma para o fim, e agora o fim estava mais próximo do que nunca. E tudo tinha começado exatamente há uma semana , quando seu filho, Draco, tinha feito dezessete anos.

Sua criança tinha finalmente recebido sua herança élfica e em breve escolheria seu próprio companheiro, ou companheira, de vida. É claro que Lucius sabia que Draco estava destinado a uma pessoa certa desde que tinha nascido filho seu. Draco era a criança da profecia que havia sido feita há milênios pelo Grande Elfo Profeta e que tinha sido passada de geração a geração até que o escolhido nascesse.

Nas palavras da Grande Profecia "Um grande guerreiro elfo e bruxo puro em ambas as raças haveria de nascer durante um dia de verão durante uma tempestade de pedras de gelo e no momento certo junto de um exército marchar em direção ao mal que poderia trazer à destruição da vida na terra" a profecia ainda tinha uma passagem sobre a pessoa escolhida para passar o resto de sua vida com Draco e o ajudaria em sua jornada as palavras eram "será a mão da Deusa Mãe na Terra e terá a capacidade de salvar ou destruir tudo segundo suas escolhas".

O mais comum seria que neste momento seu filho já soubesse quem era seu ou sua predestinada ou predestinado, mas aparentemente as coisas nunca seriam normais para Draco. Na bem da verdade ele já deveria saber desde deus 15 anos, quando sua formação élfica começara a entrar em estágio de conclusão, mas nada tinha ocorrido até agora. Nem ao menos uma sutil olhada mais profunda tinha chamado a atenção de seu filho e Lucius estava começando a se preocupar.

Draco já estava dando sinais de que não estava gostando nem um pouco de toda a situação e começava a demonstrar sua necessidade em encontrar seu companheiro e naquele minuto ele fazia exatamente aquilo, demonstrar sua impaciência.

- Draco, por favor, pare de estralar seus dedos. Eu sei que você não esta muito contente com toda a situação, mas precisa se acalmar.

O loiro mais novo bufou e parou de estralar seus dedos se levantando da poltrona que estava sentado e se colocando em frente à janela que dava uma visão ampla do jardim. Lucius contemplou por um tempo os longos cabelos loiros e lisos que chegavam as costas de seu filho, mas não eram tão grandes quanto os seus que chegavam aos seus calcanhares. Após ter recebido sua herança Draco havia decidido deixar de usar o feitiço que escondia sua real aparência. Seu filho respirou fundo e Lucius soube que o silêncio havia acabado.

- Onde está Blaise quando preciso dele?

Lucius arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas loiras e sorriu sarcasticamente para o filho. Draco sendo um Malfoy jamais admitiria, mas sentia falta de seus amigos, que eram poucos, no período de férias.

- Não sei, ele não disse aonde ia?Pensei que ele tinha ido para a casa dele.

- Não, ele não disse aonde ia. Só falou que ia fazer algo que poderia me interessar em um futuro próximo. E ele já voltou para casa há alguns dias sim, mas não está lá.

- Ele disse isso?

- Sim, e ainda teve a capacidade de dizer que eu ia agradecer depois.

O loiro mais velho meneou a cabeça enquanto desfrutava de uma taça de vinho que um elfo doméstico havia acabado de trazer para ele. Blaise Zabini era um belo garoto, seus cabelos pretos e caídos em seus olhos azuis céu faziam diversas pessoas virarem a cabeça quando ele passava, o menino tinha desfrutado disto várias vezes já tendo usado disto para seu benefício e também havia se metido em diversas encrencas, mas Blaise era um bom amigo, era um dos poucos que conhecia Draco a fundo e tinham sua confiança.

- Bem, se ele disse isso eu acho que não há nada que você deva se preocupar.

- O problema é que ele levou Theodore junto, tenho certeza que eles estão me escondendo algo importante. Há semanas eles não me pedem nada.

Draco olhou com seus belos olhos azuis acinzentados para o pai que estava sentado em uma das poltronas, Ainda conseguia se surpreender em como eles eram parecidos. Lucius olhou para ele e o encarou de uma forma que fez Draco se sentir uma criança novamente, não por medo, mas por saber que aquele olhar dizia que seu pai sabia que seu pai sabia que seu nervosismo não tinha nada a ver com Blaise ou Theodore ou com o que quer que eles estivessem fazendo, mas com si próprio e sua vida. Suspirou e voltou a se sentar na poltrona em que estava anteriormente.

- Estou preocupado... Pai.

Lucius sentiu uma grande emoção ao ouvir seu filho o chamando daquela maneira. Há anos Draco não o chamava assim, tinha aprendido que devia chamá-lo pelo nome na frente de todos em sinal de respeito como se ele fosse superior.

- Eu sei meu filho, mas precisa se acalmar. Você é o elfo da profecia e agora tudo se encaminha para o final, mais hora menos hora seu companheiro terá que aparecer de alguma maneira.

- Você acha que ele ou ela pode estar do lado das trevas?

- Não – meneou a cabeça – caso contrário Voldemort já teria se manifestado de algum modo.

- Então você acha que deve estar do lado da Ordem da Fênix?

Lucius suspirou, entendia as preocupações do filho, afinal era de sua vida que estavam falando.

-Não acho que você deva se preocupar de que lado está ele ou ela, se estivesse de qualquer um dos lados nós saberíamos. Se fosse a Ordem Severus teria nos contado e se fosse o Lorde das Trevas eu saberia. Acho que esta pessoa ainda não escolheu seu lado, acho que só escolherá quando vocês se encontrarem.

Draco respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça. Estava cansado de tanto se preocupar por algo que nem ao menos sabia como era.

- Bem, acho que vou me deitar. Talvez amanhã eu consiga colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e descobrir o que Blaise e Theo estão aprontando.

- Que a Deusa lhe conceda uma bela noite meu filho.

- Obrigado Pai. Que ela também lhe conceda uma.

Lucius observou seu filho saindo da biblioteca e ir dormir e fechou os olhos pensando em como sua vida havia tomado um rumo tão diferente do que esperava. Quando deu por si já estava andando em direção aos jardins da mansão. Ao sair a noite o engolfou em um suave vento que prenunciava que o verão estava indo embora pairava no ar.

Seguiu em direção as belas flores que reinavam no jardim e murmurou um feitiço que fez com que sua aparência voltasse ao normal, o tornando o que ele realmente era : um elfo com cabelos loiros e lisos que se arrastavam pelo chão e que trajava uma túnica longa azul que quase o fazia desaparecer na escuridão o que não ocorria devido ao brilho natural que sua pele de alabastro exercia sobre o brilho das estrelas.

O elfo loiro sorriu ao sentir uma presença tão conhecida o observando.

- Eu sei que você está me observando.

- Eu sei que você sabe amado meu.

Lucius se virou e deparou-se com aquele por quem tinha mudado tudo o que acreditava, por quem tinha mudado seu "destino".

- Olá amado.

- Oi Sev.

Severus sorriu e se aproximou do loiro e se aconchegou em seus braços. Logo ambos sentiram o frio que sentiam constantemente passar e uma quentura gostosa se instalar em seus corpos. Lucius afastou Severus e colocou a mão em uma de suas bochechas. Severus pendeu a cabeça na mão de Lucius apreciando o gesto.

- Sinto sua falta querido.

- Também sinto sua falta loiro.

Lucius sorriu diante do modo como Severus havia o chamado e se aproximando mais do moreno juntou seus lábios em um beijo cheio de saudade. Lucius intensificou o beijo pedindo passagem com sua língua que se entrelaçou com a do moreno sentindo o gosto da boca do moreno que há tanto tempo não sentia. O beijo foi terminando com pequenos selinhos até que ambos se afastaram abrindo os olhos. Severus colocou sua cabeça no ombro do mais alto enquanto Lucius passava os braços pela sua cintura.

- Draco esta bem?

- Na medida do possível, não consegue se conformar de seu parceiro ainda não ter aparecido. E a Ordem?

Severus respirou fundo e se afastou do ombro do loiro e este o puxou em direção a um dos bancos que havia no jardim prevendo que seu consorte tinha muito a lhe dizer. Severus se sentou enquanto Lucius apagava as luzes que haviam no jardim com magia, durante o tempo que o loiro levou para se aproximar para sentar ao seu lado, Severus ficou olhando para ele o admirando.

- O que foi?

- Desculpe?

- Você estava me encarando.

Severus sorriu diante das palavras do loiro, às vezes Lucius o deixava encabulado com sua sinceridade.

- Só estava te admirando. Você é lindo.

- Você é lindo.

O moreno bufou diante da resposta e Lucius sorriu da cara de enfezado dele. Severus era lindo, mas o tempo havia sido cruel com ele. Contudo em breve poderiam ficar juntos novamente e tudo seria revertido.

-Onde esta Narcisa?

Lucius focou sua atenção em Severus novamente e o aproximou de seu ombro para que ele repousasse sua cabeça ali. Sentiu o perfume que seus cabelos exalavam e se permitiu relaxar por alguns minutos diante daquele que o conhecia tão bem.

- Não sei. Aparentemente resolveu que vai passar um tempo com a irmã, não se conforma de Draco ter recebido sua herança élfica. Acho que não a veremos aqui antes do fim.

Severus anuiu e se deixou divagar diante de tal noticia. Narcisa era um constante empecilho na sua vida e de Lucius. E depois que o pai do loiro o obrigara a casar com Narcisa o chantageando dizendo que se não o fizesse Severus receberia as conseqüências, a ex Black se fizera pronta a acabar com o que podia restar do amor dos dois.

Depois da morte do pai de Lucius e a ida da mãe do mesmo para os braços de seu verdadeiro amor, o loiro se refugiara em seu filho. Cuidara de Draco e o ensinara tudo o que podia, mesmo sabendo que ele era filho daquela que quase acabara com sua vida e a de seu consorte e amou o filho desde sempre, coisa que era, aos olhos dos sangue-puros, coisa de bruxos fracos. Quando por intermédio dos Grandes Lordes Élficos, ficou sabendo que seu filho era a criança da Grande profecia o protegeu com todos os meios que pode sabendo que um dia a sua escolha influenciaria na vida de todos os seres do mundo. Por conta de tudo isso Narcisa odiou ainda mais o filho, por ele ter tudo o que ela queria de Lucius e ele não poder lhe dar por simplesmente não a amar.

- Mas você esta tentando me esconder algo querido. O que aconteceu na Ordem?

Severus suspirou sabendo que o loiro jamais o deixaria em paz se não contasse o que tinha acontecido durante a reunião.

- Nada demais na verdade, as cartas misteriosas continuam chegando, mas ninguém sabe da onde. Já tentaram rastrear a coruja, mas aparentemente o mandante já havia pensado nesta possibilidade e a coruja nunca é a mesma e nem os locais de onde saem. Dumbledore mandou Lupin pesquisar sobre isso e Potter arrumar as defesas dos próximos ataques. E tem o medalhão do irmão de Black que continua na mesma.

- Nada de anormal desde a sua última carta então.

- Não, bem... Só Black que parecia um pouco desatento hoje. Dumbledore teve que chamar ele algumas vezes até que escutasse em certo momento.

- E o que isto tem de diferente querido? Pelo que me lembro Black sempre foi desatento em se tratando de monotonia.

- É diferente. Ele parecia não desligado, mas pensativo.

- Qual o ponto Sev?

- Bem, Dumbledore fez uma reunião com todos os professores e funcionários de Hogwarts dizendo que iríamos receber durante este ano letivo, dois novos alunos que ingressariam no sétimo ano.

- Até ai, eu não vejo problema algum querido. Muitos estão mudando de escola por conta da guerra.

- Minerva perguntou se eles eram algum tipo de "caso especial" e o diretor fez questão de frisar que eles vieram do Colégio de Magia e Bruxaria de Lileinonikar. E você sabe o que isto quer dizer não?

- Outras disciplinas que não as convencionais

-Exatamente.

- Mas ainda não entendi o que isso tudo tem a ver com Black.

- Bem além do fato de eles virem de Lileinonikar, Albus também frisou duas outras coisas sobre os novos alunos.

- Continue.

- Disse que eles eram filhos de pessoas importantes para a Ordem e que eram irmãos...

- Ainda não sei o que isso tem haver com Black.

- ...Gêmeos.

Lucius parou por um segundo e ficou encarando Severus que o olhava compreensível com sua incredulidade com os fatos, sabendo que o loiro já tinha juntado as peças do quebra-cabeça.

- Você está querendo me dizer que os filhos de Black, aqueles que foram seqüestrados no hospital, estão vivos?

- Eu sei que parece loucura, mas se você juntar as peças faz todo o sentido.

- Eu sei que faz, mas como?

- Não sei querido, mas quem quer que seja que Voldemort tenha mandado para matar aquelas crianças, aparentemente não fez o serviço completo.

Lucius respirou fundo prevendo que tudo aquilo ainda iria lhe trazer muitas novidades. O Lorde das Trevas não ficaria nada feliz quando soubesse de tudo.

- Eu andei pensando em algo querido.

Lucius fitou SEverus percebendo que ele exitava em deixar as palavras que queria dizer saírem. O elfo apertou o braço que estava no ombro do moreno lhe passando conforto. O moreno respirou fundo tomando coragem.

- Bem Draco nunca sentiu uma fagulha de desejo brotar por nenhum dos estudantes de Hogwarts certo?

- Sim.

- Seria praticamente impossível que fosse alguém mais novo ou mais velho que ele certo?

- "Ambos terão a mesma idade que os seres de magia deixam de ser crianças para se tornarem adultos aos olhos do mundo." Acho que isto explica não?

- Sim.

- Continua seu raciocínio amado.

- Bem então eles deverão ter a mesma idade e não há ninguém em Hogwarts da mesma idade de Draco que ele tenha sequer cogitado a possibilidade de ser, correto?

- Exato.

- Bem então andei pensando, será que não poderia ser bem... Um dos filhos de Black?

Lucius parou por um segundo e compreendeu o raciocínio do moreno.

- A menos que um dos filhos dele sejam totalmente diferentes do que eu me lembro de Black, eu não creio que algum deles gostará de ficar "por baixo" na relação que podem vir a ter com Draco e nós sabemos que este último também não ficará, então acho que seria meio "complicado".

Severus sorriu levemente e olhou para baixo por um segundo antes de voltar seu olhar para o loiro dando um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Bem querido, digamos que Black não teve dois filhos gêmeos.

- Como não? Eu me lembro...

- São gêmeos, mas eles são um casal. Um menino e uma menina.

- Claramente do Lorde bradando altamente que queria os dois mortos... O que? Você disse um casal?

Severus continuou olhando para Lucius enquanto este se recuperava da ultima noticia.

- Pela Deusa Mãe... Um casal você disse?

- Sim amado, um casal.

- Mas se for assim então as possibilidades são...

- Muito grandes. Eu sei.

- Deusa, Black nunca aceitará isso.

- Eu sei Luc, por isso me arrisquei a vir até aqui mesmo sabendo que poderia topar com Narcisa. Você precisa fazer algo amado, sabemos que Black nos odeia e acha que idolatramos o Lorde das Trevas. Ele jamais aceitará que Draco e sua filha possam vir a ficar juntos e sabemos que apoio contra tudo isso é o que ele mais vai ter.

Lucius fechou os olhos por um momento pensando no que precisava fazer para tentar consertar toda a confusão que acarretaria se tudo aquilo realmente acontecesse. Abriu os olhos e os focou em Severus tomando sua decisão.

- Preciso falar com Dumbledore. Agora.

Severus assentiu e segurando a mão de Lucius aparataram em Hogsmeade. Lucius se lembrava da primeira vez que estivera ali. Tinha seus treze anos então e achou que as casinhas com a neve caindo dos telhados eram incríveis e pareciam bolos com glacê em cima. É claro que jamais diria isso a ninguém, ele era, apesar de tudo, um Malfoy.

Continuaram andando em silêncio na noite. Era tarde, mas do jeito que era Dumbledore ainda deveria estar acordado esperando sua chegada, provavelmente achando que ele estaria com o Lorde das Trevas ou algo do tipo.

Mal sabia com quem ele estava o velho teria uma surpresa. Sorriu pensando naquilo.

Lucius olhou para seu consorte que sorria marotamente e abriu as barreiras de sua mente a deixando aberta para seu consorte e forçou o mesmo a fazer a mesma coisa. Severus olhou assustado para Lucius e este o olhou tranquilamente. O moreno se tranqüilizou e se concentrou em deixar as barreiras que existiam em sua mente há tanto tempo se abrirem para seu amado.

O elfo olhou na mente do moreno e sorriu ao constatar o porquê de seu consorte sorrir daquela maneira. Severus se deixou corar diante do loiro enquanto este o olhava divertido.

O moreno se aproximou do portão e o abriu dando passagem ao loiro o trancou novamente e se aconchegou novamente nos braços do loiro. Continuaram andando em direção ao castelo olhando tudo a sua volta, quem olhasse na direção deles veria somente o brilho que Lucius exalava naturalmente.

Chegaram ao castelo e Lucius guiou seu consorte em direção em direção a sala do diretor, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente sabia o caminho melhor que ele, era uma mania que tinha, na verdade era de sua natureza do Lorde ter essas manias para com seu companheiro, mesmo depois de tanto tempo estando separados.

Quando chegaram à frente da gárgula do escritório do diretor Severus se afastou de Lucius e olhou para este esperando que ele refizesse o feitiço que voltaria com sua aparência falsa. O loiro arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas indagadoramente para o moreno.

- O que está fazendo Sev?

- Não vai voltar a sua falsa aparência?

Lucius sorriu altivamente para seu consorte e se aproximou dele gatunamente e disse com a voz rouca em seu ouvido.

- Não. Já chegou a hora de eu tê-lo novamente.

Severus sentiu um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha e sua respiração acelerar enquanto o loiro abraçava sua cintura e o colocava de costas para si.

- Não vai falar a senha?

Severus respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Balas de limão.

A gárgula rodopiou e Severus e Lucius subiram as escadas e o loiro bateu elegantemente na porta do escritório do diretor esperando que este permitisse a entrada dos dois. Quando escutaram a permissão, Lucius abriu a porta e permitiu que seu consorte entrasse antes de si em um gesto de cavalheirismo. Severus agradeceu e entro no escritório.

- Ola Severus...

Lucius fechou a porta e se voltou para o diretor vendo a surpresa deste em vê-lo ali.

- ... e Lucius. O que o traz aqui senhor Malfoy?

Lucius sorriu sarcasticamente para o diretor e se aproximou da escrivaninha deste e puxou uma das cadeiras que ficavam em frente a esta para que Severus sentasse e após isso ele mesmo puxou a outra e se sentou.

Olhou então para o diretor e fechou sua mente depois de em um movimento perceber que acontecia o mesmo com a de Severus.

- Bem caro diretor, eu estou aqui para expressar minha vontade em me tornar um espião para a Ordem da Fênix.

Severus se manteve impassível diante da noticia, mas não esperava aquilo por nada no mundo.

- Me desculpe senhor Malfoy, um espião você disse?

-Sim.

- E existe... Um motivo específico?

Dumbledore deu uma olhada furtiva para Severus que não passou despercebida ao casal.

- Existem diversos motivos, e um deles é o fato de Severus ser meu consorte e eu ter decidido que já chegou a hora de restabelecermos nosso vinculo que com o passar dos anos quase se esfacelou. Outro é o fato de que eu nunca estive realmente a favor das concepções de Voldemort.

- Certo, mas eu tenho a impressão de que existe outra coisa, não?

Lucius olhou profundamente para os olhos de Dumbledore durante alguns segundos.

- Sim, existe. Como você já percebeu eu sou um elfo e como você já deve ter raciocinado, meu filho, Draco, também.

- Estou entendendo seu ponto. Continue.

- Bem, Draco recebeu sua herança élfica há alguns dias e deveria saber ou pelo menos ter certa noção de quem viria a ser seu parceiro ou parceira, mas isso não ocorreu. Então conversando com Severus hoje ele me disse que alguns alunos novos iriam entrar em Hogwarts e ele me disse de sua desconfiança de que poderiam ser os gêmeos Black, que todos achávamos, estarem mortos.

- Bem, Severus sempre teve uma percepção muito boa.

- Então é verdade. Estou aqui para discutir diretor, sobre o fato que provavelmente a filha de Black será a companheira de meu filho e nós sabemos que Black não ficará feliz com isso...

Dumbledore assentiu a cabeça entendendo o que Lucius estava dizendo.

- Me conte tudo.

Lucius segurou a mão de Severus e passou a contar para o diretor sobre a profecia élfica e todas as suas implicações.

Aquela seria uma longa noite.


	6. Chegadas e Explicações

Disclaimer: Bem pessoal, Harry Potter e Cia não me fatos, personagens, enfim o resto são da minha imaginação meio louca.

Capítulo 6 – Chegadas e Explicações

Lyra sentiu a presença de seus três guardiões tão logo colocou os pés no chão. Olhou fixamente para o irmão o advertindo para avisar os outros de algum modo que estavam bem enquanto ela distraia os outros.

- Então, onde exatamente nós estamos?

Perseu viu a irmã se afastar enquanto ele mesmo ia em direção a pequena floresta que tomava conta da propriedade. Embrenhou-se na mata e pegou de sua jaqueta um espelho de duas faces.

- Blaise, Theo?

Esperou por alguns segundos e viu um belo castanho de olhos verdes surgir no espelho.

- Vocês estão bem? Não vamos conseguir nos aproximar da casa, o Fidelius não permite e existem feitiços anti-aparatação no lugar.

- Estamos bem Theo, não se preocupem. Não tentem se aproximar. Onde está Blaise?

Theodore sorriu de modo sarcástico para Perseu e se afastou um pouco deixando que Blaise aparecesse junto com ele no espelho.

- Oi querido, como você está? Chegaram bem? Não tem ninguém perseguindo vocês?

Perseu revirou os olhos diante e tanta preocupação vinda de Blaise. Perseu e Blaise estavam juntos há algum tempo. Tinham se conhecido por intermédio de Lyra, que havia sentido a presença de Blaise e Theo durante uma viagem dos quatro para Roma. Blaise tinha ido para a casa da família Zabini nas férias de inverno, apesar de não existirem outros Zabinis que não ele, e Theo tinha ido lhe fazer companhia. Os dois tinham decidido andar pela cidade em uma tarde com o calor mais ameno e toparam com Lyra e Perseu que corria atrás da irmã depois desta ter subitamente se levantado da mesa onde tomavam um café e ter dito que havia "os sentido" e sair correndo. Desde então Blaise e Theodore se tornarão aquilo que chamavam de "guardiões" de Lyra.

Blaise e Perseu se conheceram melhor durante o tempo de férias que ficaram juntos e em um súbito momento de coragem o italiano o chamou para sair e as coisas "fluíram". Na verdade os dois eram bem parecidos tanto que na verdade acabou sendo um susto quando os dois acabarem "dando certo". As únicas diferenças que existiam entre os dois, na bem da verdade, era o fato de Blaise ser bem mais ciumento e possessivo que Perseu. Estavam juntos há seis meses, mas havia mais de quatro que não se viam.

- Oi Blay, estamos bem, a viagem foi tranqüila, tivemos que vir de avião e Lyra ficou um pouco tensa, como sempre, fora isso tudo bem. Não se preocupe, não tem ninguém nos perseguindo.

Blaise acenou com a cabeça concordando.

- Lyra e eu conversamos antes de sair dos Estados Unidos e achamos melhor que nos encontremos somente na estação.

- O que? Não de jeito nenhum!Faz quatro meses que a gente não se vê! Eu preciso te ver!

Perseu respirou fundo, sabia que Blaise teria aquela reação, também sentia falta dele, mas era melhor não se encontrarem para evitar sair em locais onde soubessem que Lyra não estaria segura.

- Blaise, eu também estou com saudades, mas você sabe que agora a prioridade é a segurança da minha irmã, e é mais seguro que ela fique na Ordem da Fênix, por enquanto este é um dos locais mais seguros no qual ela pode estar, então, por favor, seja compreensivo.

Perseu tinha dito aquilo em um tom que impunha limites e Blaise apenas assentiu, sabendo que se não o fizesse sofreria as consequências depois.

- Bem então, eu e Blaise encontramos você na estação. Quero só ver a reação dos grifinórios quando nos virem juntos.

- Nem toque nesse assunto. Eu e Lyra ainda estamos pensando no que iremos fazer. Tenho que ir, já demorei demais. Até mais, nos vemos na estação.

- Tchau querido, sinto saudades.

Perseu sorriu diante do carinho do moreno de olhos azuis e guardou o espelho de volta em seu bolso correndo em direção ao grupo em um passo leve, inaudível para alguém que não tivesse uma audição avançada, correu na direção do grupo que já estava quase na porta da casa.

- Bem, realmente as proteções da casa parecem ser ótimas, mas vocês não acham que uma coruja poderia entrar aqui facilmente?

-Lyra, pare de colocar pressão neles.

Tonks, Bill e Olho Tonto se assustaram com a súbita manifestação de Perseu e olharam pra ele assustados.

- Eu tinha me esquecido de você. Ficou muito quieto.

Lyra riu e se aproximou mais do irmão que lhe fez um discreto gesto de assentimento.

- Não se preocupe Tonks. Perseu é assim mesmo. A noite é como um felino, quase desaparece.

Perseu sorriu irônico pela irmã tê-lo chamado de felino. Era uma brincadeirinha dos dois por conta de sua forma animaga.

Tonks abanou a cabeça deixando a questão para lá e Olho Tonto abriu a porta entrando e dando passagem para todos. Lyra entrou antes do irmão que foi o ultimo. Encontravam-se dentro de um grande hall de entrada com chão de madeira bem lustrado, um teto alto com archotes rústicos, mas tudo de bom gosto. Vários arcos se abriam como portas dando para corredores que provavelmente levariam aos diversos cômodos que a casa deveria ter. Uma grande escada se encontrava no final do hall e virava para a direita onde deveriam se encontrar os cômodos mais particulares.

Bill tomou a frente e se dirigiu a um dos arcos da direita entrando em um corredor iluminado por velas que estavam em candelabros pendurados na parede. Todos seguiram pelo corredor, Perseu sempre atento a tudo a sua volta logo percebeu que as portas não tinham maçanetas naquele corredor, sabia que deveriam ser questões de segurança dos próprios moradores.

O grupo parou no fim do corredor onde se encontrava uma porta dupla toda entalhada em formatos de arabescos. Bill colocou a mão em um pequeno arabesco e o girou se afastando enquanto a porta se abria e entrou na frente de todos. Logo o Weasley se sentiu sendo preso por um par de mãos e uma varinha em seu pescoço enquanto os outros que o seguiam tinham o mesmo destino.

- Qual foi à primeira coisa que eu te disse quando você acordou no Saint. Mungus depois que Greyback o arranhou em sua forma lupina?

- Você me disse que eu não precisava me preocupar que a única diferença era que minha mãe teria menos trabalho ao fazer meu bife, tenho que dizer Sirius você estava certo dessa vez.

Sirius soltou o ruivo e riu da piadinha do mais novo.

- Onde estavam? Pensamos que Dumbledore havia mandado vocês em uma missão.

- E ele mandou...

Neste momento Perseu em sua atitude sempre defensiva para com a irmã percebeu que a mesma estava branca e olhava fixamente para um ponto perto da lareira e que logo iria desmaiar.

Em pouco tempo se concentrou e ficou em pé extremamente reto. Repensou em todo o seu treinamento corpo a corpo e pisou fortemente no pé direito da pessoa que o segurava e que no mesmo momento o soltou, pegou no braço direito do homem ruivo e o colocou em suas costas fazendo com que o homem ficasse de joelhos no chão, soltou ele e foi até a irmã que já tinha seus olhos quase se fechando. Chegou por trás do homem de cabelos arrepiados que segurava pensando em dar um golpe certeiro em sua nuca, mas este se virou no momento exato percebendo o que Perseu ia fazer e soltou sua irmã que imediatamente se desequilibrou e foi em direção ao chão.

Em um movimento rápido o moreno desviou do homem e foi até a irmã conseguindo segurá-la antes que fosse ao chão. Ajoelhou e colocou a cabeça da irmã em seu colo.

- Ly...

-Lareira...Olhos verdes...outro...cabelos azuis...

Perseu imediatamente entendeu o que tinha acontecido. A irmã tinha encontrado outros dois guardiões, mas não havia percebido antes por conta dos vários feitiços de proteção e consequentemente contra o rastreamento de magia. A carga mágica que havia sido enviada para a irmã no momento em que os sentiu havia sido enorme.

Perseu olhou na direção da lareira e viu várias pessoas o olhando, mas no momento em que viram seu rosto as reações foram totalmente diferentes do que esperava. Alguns pareciam surpresos, outros, até ousava dizer, assustados. Deixou isso de lado por um momento e procurou quem sua irmã tinha "descrito". Viu os dois meninos lado a lado com as varinhas apontadas para ele o olhando sérios.

Perseu se voltou para a irmã e pegou dentro de um de seus bolsos um vidro contendo uma poção restauradora e ajudou Lyra, esperando enquanto ela recuperava as forças para se levantar. Percebeu alguém se aproximando e viu o moreno dos olhos verdes enquanto o de cabelos azuis mantinha alguns passos de distância parecendo ansioso para se aproximar.

Lyra se sentou e olhou para o irmão colocando a mão em seu rosto.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe.

Perseu assentiu e viu a irmã se levantar. Viu uma mão a sua frente sendo oferecida pra ajudá-lo e olhou para cima encontrando o moreno dos olhos verdes, Aceitou a mão e se levantou olhando ao redor.

- Mas o que...?

Olhou para trás e arregalou os olhos, sentiu Lyra atrás de si segurando seu cotovelo e respirou fundo se acalmando. O homem a sua frente era ele, mas velho, é claro, mas ele. Os mesmos olhos azuis, o mesmo cabelo negro, as únicas diferenças apareciam na maneira como se portavam. O homem a sua frente tinha rugas ao redor da boca que indicavam a freqüência com a qual sorria e era mais baixo chegando aos 1,80. Perseu por sua vez tinha a barba por fazer e apesar de sempre se mostrar com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto muitas vezes era apenas para mascarar suas emoções, e diferente do outro tinha quase 1,90 de altura.

- Bem Sirius...- começou Bill -...estes são Perseu – disse o ruivo indicando o moreno –e ao seu lado Lyra.

Sirius parou por um momento e apenas olhou para os gêmeos a sua frente. Aos poucos foi tomando consciência de que aqueles a sua frente eram seus filhos e saiu de seu estupor. Aproximou-se a passos lentos dos gêmeos e parou de frente para eles colocando uma mão em cada bochecha dos filhos, puxou eles em sua direção e os abraçou fortemente enquanto chorava compulsivamente. Lyra apenas sorriu tranqüila e se deixou ser abraçada pelo pai que nunca havia tido verdadeiramente. Perseu por sua vez ficou tenso, afinal, não era de demonstrar suas emoções na frente de tantas pessoas mas aos poucos foi se deixando contagiar pelo momento e relaxou diante de tantas emoções que rodeavam seu corpo naquele momento.

Sirius sentiu uma mão em suas costas e se afastou dos filhos dando passagem para que a esposa se aproximasse. Marlene costumava ser uma pessoa calma, na bem da verdade era ela quem puxava as rédeas de Sirius na maioria das vezes fazendo com que ele se acalmasse e ficasse sob controle.

Lene se aproximou dos filhos calmamente e lhes sorriu juntando os dois em um abraço que logo depois foi mais apertado por Sirius que resolveu se juntar. Os quatro ficaram por um tempo ali e se afastaram somente quando escutaram um ferro caindo. Separaram-se e olharam para o lugar de onde vinha o barulho.

Viram Hillary extremamente corada escorando na parede perto da lareira com um ferro de mexer as brasas no chão.

- Me desculpe, eu tropecei sem querer, foi mal, eu acho.

Foi o suficiente para que todos relaxassem e dessem risada. Marlene se virou novamente para os filhos e pegou a mão de cada um.

- Bem, vocês devem estar cansados, os quartos de vocês...

- Na verdade – hesitou Lyra, olhando para o irmão por um segundo – nós preferíamos que vocês... Bem, nos contassem tudo, se estiverem dispostos agora, é claro.

Sirius olhou a sua volta e voltou seu olhar para a mulher que assentiu.

- Tudo bem, hum... Bem antes me deixe fazer algumas apresentações.

Sirius olhou para trás trazendo os filhos consigo.

- Bem, vocês já conheceram Olho Tonto, Tonks e Bill – aproximou-se do homem que havia segurado Perseu – este é Arthur Weasley, pai do Bill.

- Me desculpe pelo hum...modo de me soltar.

Arthur sorriu e esfregou sua nuca.

- Tudo bem, você queria apenas ajudar sua irmã. Têm movimentos e raciocínio rápidos garoto, daria um ótimo auror. Já pensou nisso?

Perseu apenas assentiu sorrindo e Sirius se aproximou do homem de cabelos arrepiados que havia segurado Lyra.

- Esse é James Potter – Sirius passou o braço pelo ombro de James – um grande amigo e bem...Padrinho de vocês.

Perseu e Lyra sorriram para James. Nunca haviam tido nem pais direito e agora surgia até um padrinho. Lyra sendo a mais afetiva dos dois se aproximou de James e o abraçou pela cintura. James riu divertido por um momento e retribuiu o abraço da moça a levantando no ar por um segundo.

- Bem...- James se soltou da morena e levou a mão aos próprios cabelos em um gesto de nervosismo - ...me desculpa por não ter reparado que você estava passando mal.

Lyra sorriu e balançou a mão em um gesto que dizia que aquilo era passado. Perseu apenas balançou a cabeça em um aceno e James lhe sorriu. Aquele garoto era Sirius escrito, mas tinham personalidades que começavam a se mostrar opostas.

Sirius deixou James e se aproximou de um castanho dos olhos cor de mel que apesar de novo tinha uma aparência cansada.

- Este aqui é Remus Lupin, outro grande amigo desde a época da escola.

Remus sorriu gentil para os gêmeos e os dois lhe retribuíram da mesma maneira. Sirius se aproximou do ultimo homem que antes vinha segurando Moody. Este era mais baixo que os outros, mas continuava mais alto que Lyra, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros.

- Este é Frank Longbotton, também estudou no mesmo ano que eu e os outros, menos Arthur que foi alguns anos a nossa frente.

Os irmãos acenaram para Frank e Sirius foi para frente de três mulheres, se enfiou no meio delas e passou os braços na cintura de uma bela ruiva e de uma loira, ainda havia uma morena de olhos azuis que ria e rolava os olhos do homem, e outra ruiva sentada em uma poltrona.

- Estas duas aqui são Lily Potter – indicou a ruiva de belos olhos verdes – e Anita Lupin – indicou a loira – e esta morena aqui do lado é Alice Longbotton, esposa de James, Remus e Frank, respectivamente.

- Muito prazer – Lyra olhava gentilmente para as mulheres.

- Então, Lily seria nossa madrinha?

Sirius assentiu para Perseu e os gêmeos se aproximaram da ruiva, Lyra foi a primeira a cumprimentar a ruiva com um abraço e um beijo no rosto. Perseu se aproximou galantemente fazendo com que Lily risse e então a abraçou por um momento se afastando logo em seguida.

- Sabe Almofadinhas, se o seu filho continuar "agarrando" minha mulher deste jeito, você vai ficar sem ele logo, logo.

- Não confia no seu taco padrinho?

- Na verdade – começou Sirius – ele nem tem um taco para confiar não é viado?

Todos riram enquanto James jogava um olhar fulminante para o amigo que se fazia de inocente. Ninguém percebeu o olhar furtivo que Perseu jogou para a irmã e quando a mesma deu um leve aceno de cabeça para ele.

- É cervo Sirius, CERVO! Quantas vezes...

- Você tem algo contra... hum...homossexuais...pai?

Lyra havia perguntado encarando séria a Sirius. Todos haviam parado com as risadas no mesmo momento. A tensão havia se instalado no aposento novamente e Sirius encarava a filha assustado com a pergunta repentina. Perseu ao lado da irmã estava tenso, mas não deixava que ninguém o percebesse.

Era comum no mundo bruxo o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, afinal a magia que existia nos bruxos fazia com que fosse possível aos mesmos terem filhos. Mas como em todo lugar existiam aqueles com preconceito que não aceitavam.

- Bem... É claro que não! Cada um gosta de algo. Mais mulheres sobram para mim...

- Eu ainda estou aqui caro esposo.

-... Apesar de eu não necessitar mais porque eu já fui "encoleirado". Mas a juventude está ai não? Que eles aproveitem.

Sirius havia se aproximado da mulher enquanto falava e abraçou-a pelas costas com um olhar inocente enquanto a mesma olhava para ele divertida e com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Mas por que a pergunta filha? Você é...

- Não, ela não é. Eu sou. – disse Perseu enquanto olhava Sirius que tinha arregalado os olhos levemente.

- Pers querido irmão, você precisa aprender a ser mais delicado com essas noticias. – Lyra encarava o irmão pacientemente.

Perseu bufou e rolou os olhos.

- Meu dez galeões Rony.

Harry sorria convencido para o ruivo que estendia um saquinho marrom para o moreno.

- Mas o que...?

Lily olhava fulminante para o filho enquanto colocava as mãos no quadril.

- Você andou apostando de novo Harry James Potter?

Harry rolou os olhos e se aproximou da mãe a abraçando pelos ombros.

- Mãe, fica tranqüila. Eu não vou me tornar um viciado em jogos ou nada do tipo ok?

- Eu sei querido, mas isso não são coisas que você deva fazer certo? Ou pelos menos não me deixe ver, porque se você for igual ao seu pai, e eu sei que é, você não vai parar.

James sorriu marotamente para o filho e piscou um olho para a esposa.

- Que mal eu pergunte, mas vocês apostaram se meu filho era gay ou não?

Sirius parecia incrédulo ao perguntar aquilo.

- Er... Bem padrinho... Foi. – Harry coçava a nuca meio sem graça.

- E como cargas d'água você podia sequer cogitar a possibilidade dele ser gay?

- Ah pai, ele sabe. – Perseu havia dito aquilo sorrindo sarcasticamente para o moreno e olhos verdes que corou compreendendo que o outro sabia que ele também era gay.

- Como você...?

- Ah caro Harry, digamos que você é "famoso" fora daqui. – Perseu sorriu piscando um olho para o futuro guardião.

Harry engoliu seco imaginando o que os irmãos já teriam escutado sobre ele fora dali.

- Não se preocupe Harry, meu irmão está apenas brincando com você. – Lyra se aproximou de Harry sorrindo tranquilamente enquanto o mesmo sentia uma energia relaxante atingi-lo quando a morena entrelaçava o próprio braço com o seu. –Então, já que meu pai achou um lugar melhor, - sorriu sarcasticamente para Sirius que continuava abraçado a Marlene e fazia uma cara de falsa indignação – será que você poderia nos apresentar o resto do pessoal?

Harry parou por um segundo surpreso com a sua tranqüilidade ao lado de uma pessoa que jamais havia visto, mas que se sentia tão bem ao lado como se a conhecesse há anos. E sabia que o mesmo acontecia com Perseu.

Tendo preferência pelo sexo masculino, Harry sabia identificar alguns aspectos de outros homossexuais. Mas com Perseu havia sido diferente, soube desde que colocou os olhos nele. Não que tivesse se sentido atraído, de maneira alguma. Perseu era bonito, muito bonito, mas não chamava a atenção de Harry nesse sentido. Afinal se sua intuição estivesse certa, a até o momento ela não tinha falhado, Perseu deveria ficar na mesma "posição" que ele em seus relacionamentos, ou melhor, a "posição" que ele provavelmente ficaria afinal ele nunca havia tido a oportunidade ou quis fazer algo que necessitasse tomar uma "posição".

- Hum... Bem, deixe-me ver. – Harry olhou para o restante das pessoas que faltavam ser apresentadas tomando a sua esquerda como começo. – Essa é Hermione Granger, uma "agregada" e grande amiga. Gina e Rony Weasley, filhos de Arthur e Molly, que esta ali perto de Bill, o irmão mais velho dos dois, e fora eles a família Weasley ainda tem Charlie, que está na Romênia estudando dragões, Fred e Jorge que tem uma loja de logros no Beco Diagonal, e Percy que é um zero a esquerda...

- HARRY! – Lily repreendia o filho enquanto os outros riam até mesmo os pais de Percy.

- Desculpe Senhor e Senhora Weasley – se aproximou do ouvido de Lyra – mas ele é mesmo. – disse o moreno para que somente Lyra escutasse, mas percebeu pelo sorriso na cara de Perseu que ele havia escutado. – Bem continuando, essa loirinha aqui é Louise Lupin, filha Remus e Anita, esta ruiva lindíssima é minha irmã, Hillary, aqui do lado dela está Neville, filho de Frank e Alice, e esse ai que não para de mudar a cor do cabelo – Harry fez uma cara de falsa confusão – Ah, é mesmo como eu pude esquecer, Ted Lupin, - disse irônico – filho de Remus e Anita também e irmão da Louise. Acho que são os que faltavam certo?

- Obrigado Harry – Lyra disse rindo.

- Bom depois de todas essas apresentações, acho que bem... Vocês têm certeza que querem saber agora? Podem esperar amanhã sem problema algum...

- Nós realmente gostaríamos de conversar agora. – Perseu cortou Sirius o olhando sério.

O Black mais velho respirou fundo e se sentou em um dos sofás colocando Marlene sentada ao seu lado e segurou suas mãos junto às delas.

- Bom, vamos nos retirar para deixar vocês mais a vontade...

- Não é necessário Senhora Weasley, a menos que vocês realmente queiram sair ou Sirius e Marlene não se sintam a vontade.

- Fiquem todos vocês. Os adultos já sabem da história e eu tenho certeza que os outros já devem saber de alguma coisa. – Sirius olhou sabiamente para os mais jovens que olhavam para ele inocentemente.

James com ajuda de Frank fez com que mais sofás e poltronas surgissem para que todos pudessem se aconchegar. Lyra e Perseu se sentaram lado a lado em frente aos seus pais.

Depois que todos se acomodaram, Sirius olhou para baixo e respirou fundo tomando coragem para dizer o que precisava, e então olhou para os filhos a sua frente.

- Bem a primeira coisa que vocês têm que saber é que nós nunca pensamos em abandonar vocês, e esperamos que vocês nunca pensem nessa possibilidade. – o moreno respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça. – Tudo começou quando ficamos sabendo que Voldemort estava procurando um modo de punir a mim e a sua mão, tentando nos tirar da guerra. Ele sabia que se desistíssemos muito nos seguiriam e a ordem ficaria enfraquecida. É óbvio que eu e Lene jamais desistiríamos da Ordem, por nada, a não ser talvez pelos nossos filhos que estavam por nascer e Voldemort sabia disso.

"Por meio de um espião ficamos sabendo que o Lord das Trevas pretendia seqüestrar vocês para nos ameaçar. Quando Lene entrou em trabalho de parto antes do previsto, todos os planos de proteção foram por água abaixo. Contudo nenhum ataque ocorreu e achamos que tudo estava bem até o momento de Lene amamentar vocês. Foi ai que percebemos que algo tinha ocorrido, nenhum dos dois estava no berçário. A enfermeira daquela noite passou a informação de que a ultima pessoa a ver vocês tinha sido um senhor que dizia ser avô das crianças e por ser parecido demais comigo, havia confiado. Depois de ver este homem em suas memórias eu mesmo confirmei ser o meu pai. Procuramos durante meses vocês e o espião continuava confirmando que o Lord das Trevas estava furioso com a minha mãe e que tinha matado ela. Não conseguíamos juntar todas as peças do quebra cabeça. Pelo que eu conhecia da minha família eles seriam capazes de matar para se ver bem aos olhos de Voldemort, mas ninguém tinha noticias do meu pai e muito menos de vocês. Os anos foram passando, até que em um surto eu decidi ir visitar a antiga casa dos Black. Eu havia vendido para uma senhora que acabou por morrer antes mesmo de habitá-la e não tinha família. Fui até o cômodo onde ficava a árvore genealógica da família Black e o nome de vocês estava ali, logo abaixo do meu que estava queimado. A partir daquele momento eu soube que vocês continuavam vivos, pois a própria tapeçaria era enfeitiçada para marcar a morte dos membros da família, isso aconteceu há seis meses e desde então estivemos tentando achar alguma pista de vocês. Dumbledore contatou alguns diretores procurando por um casal de gêmeos de 17 anos, afinal isso é meio raro. Enfim ele encontrou vocês e agora estão aqui, finalmente."

Sirius terminou o relato olhando carinhosamente para os filhos enquanto Marlene acariciava sua mão. Lyra tinha uma de suas mãos na bochecha enquanto a outra enrolava uma mecha de seus cabelos. Tinha fixado um ponto na parede e parecia assimilar tudo que havia sido dito. Perseu olhava para a lareira e não demonstrava suas emoções, voltou seu olhar para Sirius erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- O que houve com seu pai?

- Não sei. Não conseguimos encontrar nenhuma pista dele. A única coisa que sabemos é que ele não usou nenhum meio licito para sair dos EUA depois que deixou vocês por lá. Não encontramos nenhum rastro de magia dele para qualquer meio de locomoção e se eu conheço meu pai ao menos um pouco ele jamais se sujeitaria a um meio trouxa. Achamos que ele pode ter usado algum tipo de magia negra, como tele transporte.

- E ele tinha conhecimento sobre Magia Negra? – Perseu perguntou seriamente.

- Meu pai? Acho que ele tinha mais conhecimento em Magia Negra do que Voldemort, só usava menos.

Perseu olhou para a irmã que parecia estar com os pensamentos longe dali, e soube no que ela estava pensando, mas conversaria com ela sobre aquilo depois.

- Bem, agora que vocês já sabem tudo, acho que está na hora de todos irmos para cama, certo?

Todos assentiram e começaram a se levantar desejando boa noite uns aos outros.

- Venham queridos, vou mostrar o quarto de vocês. – disse Marlene com um sorriso bonito no rosto.

Os gêmeos se levantaram e seguiram atrás dos pais, que saíram da biblioteca e voltaram para o Hall subindo a escada e então seguindo por um longo corredor até o final do mesmo que virava para a esquerda dando para outro corredor menor com três portas no final.

- Bem, o quarto a frente é o meu e de Marlene, o da direita é seu Perseu e o da esquerda de Lyra.

- Obrigado. – disse Lyra sorridente.

- Não estão devidamente decorados porque achamos melhor que vocês decidissem o que querem fazer. – Marlene se mostrava um tanto até um tanto curiosa com o pensamento do que os filhos fariam ali.

- Boa Noite, se precisarem de algo nos chamem certo?

Os gêmeos anuíram e ficaram olhando enquanto os pais entravam em seu quarto. Viraram um para o outro e Lyra sorriu se aproximando do irmão.

- Conversamos sobre o assunto amanhã ok?

Perseu acenou, sabia que a irmã estava cansada e ele também estava à viagem tinha sido longa e as informações eram muitas para digerir.

- Tudo bem, boa noite Estrela.

Lyra se aproximou do irmão e passou sua mão direita de sua testa até seu peito, àquele era um modo de dizer boa noite entre os dois. Perseu deu um beijo na testa da irmã e os dois foram cada um em direção aos seus quartos.

Ao entrar em seu quarto Lyra percebeu que faria muitas mudanças ali, não que tivesse algo de mau gosto, de jeito nenhum, mas ela preferia coisas em formatos antigos, diferente do que estava ali, que era muito moderno.

Respirou fundo e foi em direção a uma das portas percebendo que ali era o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e se lembrou que suas coisas estavam com seu irmão. Voltou ao quarto e percebeu uma luz que surgia em cima da cama, quando a mesma desapareceu viu sua mala no lugar. Foi em direção a ela pegando uma camisola longa e um robe e voltou para o banheiro. Tomou um longo banho, vestiu suas roupas e voltou para o cômodo principal percebendo que teria muito trabalho para arrumar tudo aquilo.

Foi em direção a uma das duas sacadas que tinha no quarto e saiu nela, olhando para a noite que estava fresca. Viu a lua no céu e se ajoelhou fazendo uma prece a Grande Deusa agradecendo e pedindo que tudo desse certo.

Retornou para dentro do quarto e se deitou, logo estava nos braços do mundo dos sonhos.

N/A : Eu seu, demorei pra caramba pra postar, desculpa gente. Enfim, espero que vocês gostem! Espero reviews hein? Beijos. Mademoiselle Lyra

-FranRenata , muito obrigado pela review! Acho que esse capítulo responde sua pergunta. Espero continuar vendo suas reviews por aqui! Beijos


	7. Segredos Entrelaçados

_Disclaimer: Bem pessoal Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem. Outros fatos, personagens, enfim o resto é da minha imaginação meio louca._

**Capítulo 7 – Segredos Entrelaçados**

Lucius observava Draco enquanto os dois tomavam o desjejum. Draco tentava esconder, mas o Malfoy mais velho sabia que ele estava se mantendo em pé por meio de poções e feitiços. O que o loiro mais novo não sabia é que seus olhos, normalmente prateados com alguns pontos azuis, se encontravam agora na cor chumbo, demonstrando o quanto estava irritado e ansioso.

- Padrinho! Como vai você neste belo dia?

Blaise havia acabado de romper pela porta da sala de jantar onde ele e Draco tomavam café da manhã, parecia feliz demais para Lucius que o conhecia bem demais, logo depois dele veio Theodore revirando os olhos com a extravagância do amigo.

- Bom dia Blaise. Theodore. Estou muito bem e pelo que vejo você também. Seria um prazer tê-los conosco em nossa mesa.

- Não precisa ser tão educado com eles pai, você e eu sabemos que eles vieram aqui comer.

- Mas que infâmia contra a minha pessoa Draquinho! Seria um prazer tomar este belo café da manhã com vocês padrinho.

- Bom dia Lucius! Com a sua licença.

Theodore sentou-se do lado de Draco enquanto Blaise se sentava do lado esquerdo de Lucius.

- Desculpem o Draco meninos, ultimamente ele está com um humor um tanto peculiar estes dias.

Draco mandou um olhar fulminante para o pai que apenas lhe sorriu irônico.

- Isto é tudo tensão sexual padrinho, logo passa.

Dessa vez foi Blaise que recebeu um olhar fulminante de Draco enquanto Lucius apenas balançava a cabeça sabendo que apesar do tom de brincadeira, aquilo tinha um fundo de verdade.

- Não sei do que você está falando, são quantos meses já Blaise, uns seis? Acho que você está perdendo o seu charme italianinho.

Theodore sorria sarcasticamente enquanto se servia de um pouco de café. Blaise olhou para Theo e apenas sorriu ao seu estilo.

- Na verdade são quase cinco, mas isso logo vai acabar. E a propósito esse comentário foi golpe baixo, irlandês de araque.

- Como assim quase cinco meses? Faz cinco meses que você não "fica" com ninguém?

- Sim, algum problema Draquinho?

- Sim! Você é Blaise Zabini! Você saia todas as noites! O que você fazia até de madrugada durante esses cinco meses?

- Andava por aí.

Blaise olhou sorrindo com graça para o loiro mais novo enquanto este tinha uma cara indignada.

- Interessante Blaise, então você está namorando?

- Digamos que sim, padrinho.

- E quem seria esse "ser de suprema luz" que tem a capacidade de agüentar você? – Draco tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto olhando para Blaise que simplesmente continuava passando geléia em sua torrada.

- Você nem imagina.

- Como assim Theo "você nem imagina"? Você sabe quem é?

- Você não conhece o "ser de suprema luz" caro Draco e sim o Theo sabe quem é. Mas não se preocupe – Blaise se levantou da mesa – você vai conhecer mais rápido do que imagina. Padrinho com a sua licença foi um ótimo café da manhã, mas eu e Theo precisamos ir agora. Temos algumas coisas para arrumar ainda. Draco até amanhã. Se prepare.

Draco olhou para o amigo e bufou, sabia que Blaise e Theo estavam aprontando algo, e já havia algum tempo, mas imaginava que eles lhe contariam, na verdade ultimamente eles vinham escondendo muitas coisas, como por exemplo, essa de Blaise estar namorando.

- Nos vemos amanhã Blaise, Theo.

- Eu espero não ter muitas surpresas.

- Não espere Draquinho, não espere.

Blaise e Theo saíram da sala deixando os dois loiros sozinhos novamente.

- Com licença pai, irei me retirar tenho algumas coisas para arrumar ainda.

Lucius assentiu e observou o filho sair, balançou a cabeça sorrindo, Blaise e Theo escondiam algo, mas tinha a impressão de que era algo bom.

Lucius respirou fundo. Precisava dar uma notícia para Draco, mas sabia que o filho não reagiria muito bem.

Deixou a mesa e seguiu tranquilamente para a ala sul da casa, a ala de Draco. Não se lembrava a última vez que tinha tomado aquele caminho desde que o filho fora para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Quando vinha para casa, nas férias, Draco e ele se encontravam nas refeições e na biblioteca, nunca em seus aposentos privativos. Era assim no mundo dos sangues-puros, filhos eram criados para serem auto-suficientes. Ali na mansão Draco ficava na ala sul, Lucius na ala norte, e Narcisa, quando a mesma se encontrava ali, na oeste.

Lucius subiu as escadas de mármore que levariam ao primeiro andar, andou pela sua direita passando pelas grandes janelas que mostravam o jardim lá fora. Chegou ao outro lado, o sul, e subiu mais um lance de escadas desta vez de mármore negro chegando ao segundo andar. Andou por um longo corredor com tapeçarias, vasos e quadros de valores inestimáveis que provavelmente estavam ali há centenas de anos.

Chegou então em frente a uma porta dupla branca com detalhes em prata que se encontrava aberta. Entrou no cômodo e procurou por Draco na sala de estar que havia ali, mas não encontrou ninguém, se virou então e seguiu para uma grande porta entalhada com desenhos élficos. Lucius deu três batidas leves na porta e não recebeu resposta, decidiu que entraria de qualquer maneira. Abriu a porta e não encontrou Draco no quarto.

- Draco?

Lucius não obteve resposta e se preocupou Draco não se encontrava em um estado no qual ele considerava "normal". Seu estresse era quase palpável e poderia acabar fazendo uma besteira se saísse sozinho.

Lucius retornou pelos corredores chamando o nome do filho, mas continuava não obtendo resposta. Desceu as escadarias retornando ao primeiro andar e chamou pelo elfo doméstico que tomava conta da ala sul.

- Ionak pode ajudar meu senhor?

- Ionak, onde está Draco?

Após fazer uma reverência longa o elfo doméstico voltou seus longos olhos para Lucius.

- Meu senhor, Ionak não sabe onde o jovem senhor foi, mas o viu saindo de cavalo com seu arco e flecha, pelo que Ionak sabe o senhor deve estar indo para as montanhas treinar com seu arco e flecha um pouco.

Lucius deixou o elfo doméstico e se voltou para as portas que levavam ao lado de fora da casa, no caminho com uso de magia transformou suas roupas para que pudesse cavalgar mais confortavelmente. Chegou aos estábulos e encontrou o elfo que cuidava dali escovando um dos garanhões.

- Verl, traga Ólean para mim.

- Sim senhor.

Enquanto o elfo doméstico não voltava, Lucius passou a mão na crina do cavalo que antes tinha a atenção do empregado.

- Aqui está senhor.

Lucius olhou para o cavalo que o elfo trazia. Aquele era Ólean, um belo sangue puro negro, tinha vindo com Lucius da terra élfica quando ainda era somente um potro. O loiro dispensou o elfo e passou à mão ao longo da cabeça do cavalo, este relinchou baixo apreciando o gesto do elfo loiro.

Lucius montou e seguiu em direção às montanhas ao sul da propriedade, cavalgou por quase meia hora, chegando a um terreno onde as pradarias acabavam e começava uma floresta. Encontrou Draco ali, atirando furiosamente contra os alvos que ele provavelmente havia convocado, e sem o feitiço que lhe retirava as características élficas, estava concentrado, não havia nem percebido que ele tinha chegado e desmontado do cavalo.

- Se você continuar atacando os alvos desta maneira, eles vão rachar.

- Talvez seja essa a intenção.

Lucius meneou a cabeça não apreciando a resposta do filho.

- Draco.

Draco parou de atirar, abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o alto respirando fundo e só então se voltou para o pai que estava atrás de si.

- Me desculpe pai.

- Necessito falar com você criança. Não disse que ia arrumar algumas coisas que faltavam? Você vai para Hogwarts amanhã.

- Eu não tenho nada para arrumar pai, já arrumei e desarrumei tudo um milhão de vezes. Só... Queria me distrair um pouco. Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem filho.

Por um momento os dois ficaram em silêncio e somente então Lucius percebeu como o filho ficava mais bonito ali, em meio a natureza com os longos cabelos ao vento e com um olhar longínquo, e somente por aquele momento se permitiu sorrir para aquela imagem, seu elfinho tinha crescido.

- Bem, o que você queria falar comigo?

Lucius respirou fundo tomando um pouco de ar para dar aquela notícia a Draco.

- Eu gostaria de lhe avisar que você não vai para Hogwarts no trem amanhã.

- Por quê?

Lucius se assustou com a reação do filho, imaginava que ele faria um real escândalo, ao seu estilo claro – sem gritos, mas com diversas acusações, afinal era seu último ano em Hogwarts, ele deveria querer passar por todas as experiências uma última vez.

Lucius se aproximou do filho e puxou seu rosto para que ele olhasse e seus olhos e o que viu o deixou intrigado. Os olhos de Draco estavam negros de tão escuros, Lucius sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal. Seu filho estava desmoronando, precisava achar logo seu companheiro, nem que fosse somente para senti-lo perto de si. E naquele momento Lucius tomou uma decisão deixando tudo de lado.

- Draco, como você está?

Draco suspirou e olhou para os cavalos que pastavam ali perto e voltou seu olhar para Lucius.

- Só exausto. Não se preocupe.

Draco deu um sorriso tranqüilo para Lucius que não chegava aos seus olhos.

- Mas e então, por que eu não posso ir pelo trem?

- Esqueça, você vai pelo trem. Mas que peço uma coisa Draco, e isto é sério. Se alguma coisa acontecer, prometa para mim que você vai se controlar e não irá atrás pelo menos até terem saído da estação.

Draco olhou por um momento a face séria do pai e soube: apesar de não saber o que aquilo queria dizer, deveria obedecer.

- Prometa Draco!

- Eu... Prometo. Está tudo bem?

Lucius se afastou um pouco do filho e assoviou chamando a atenção dos cavalos para que viessem até ele.

- Está tudo bem. Mas é como Blaise disse, espere por surpresas. Vamos voltar, preciso ir comprar algumas coisas que Sev me pediu para que o velhote não ficasse bisbilhotando e você me disse que queria comprar alguns livros.

Lucius montou em seu cavalo e saiu cavalgando em direção a mansão. Draco ainda ficou por um momento observando Lucius cada vez mais longe. Montou em seu cavalo e seguiu a mesma direção que o loiro mais velho. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ficaria sabendo logo.

**N/A**: Bom além de demorar um bocado eu ainda posto um capítulo deste tamanho, eu sei. Mas foi o final de ano gente, me desculpe, eu prometo que o próximo capítulo é bem maior e muitas coisas serão explicadas! Não sei se alguém irá se interessar, mas em todo caso o capítulo foi digitado ao som de Charles Aznavour, mais especificamente as músicas: La Boheme, Et pourtant, Emmenez- Moi, Que Ces't Triste Venise e Yesterday When I Was Young (Hier Encore). Beijos. Deixem reviews, eu as amo! Mademoiselle Lyra


End file.
